The present invention relates to an improved line guide assembly for fishing rods, and more particularly relates to an improved construction of a line guide assembly used for passing fishing lines on fishing rods.
The conventional line guide assembly for fishing rods is in general made up of an innermost line guide ring made of an extremely hard material such as ceramics, an intermediate cushion ring inserted over the innermost line guide ring and made of an elastic material such as plastics, and an outermost fixing ring forcibly inserted over the intermediate cushion ring and made of a metallic material. With this conventional construction of the line guide assembly, use of the intermediate cushion ring is indispensable on one hand in order to absorb shocks accidentally imposed upon the outermost fixing ring and dimensional variance in the construction of the line guide assembly. However, on the other hand, use of the intermediate cushion ring inevitably connect to enlarged construction and increased weight of the line guide assembly which hinder smooth handling of the fishing rod to which the line guide assembly.